lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Lista dei sopravvissuti del Volo 316
Il Volo 316 dell'Ajira Airways precipita a raso terra sull'Isola dell'Idra. Il volo partì da Los Angeles, California diretto verso Guam. Non si conosce il numero dell'equipaggio, ma sono presenti gli Oceanic 6 e Ben Linus, con almeno 3 assistenti di volo, e il pilota Frank Lapidus. Caesar rivela che alcune persone sono "sparite" and all other passengers were accounted for and also there were some who were badly injured, at least 4 including Ben, who are in the makeshift hospital in the Hydra station. |- style="font-size:13px; text-align: center; background-color:#e1ebeb;" | Foto | Nome | Status | Sezione | Fazione | Ruolo e relazioni |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Jack Shephard | Prominent, Unknown; shifted to 1977 on the main Island and joined the DHARMA Initiative. Helped detonate Jughead's core in the Swan. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group | Doctor and surgeon; island physician; half-brother of Claire. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Kate Austen | Prominent, Unknown; shifted to 1977 on the main Island and joined the DHARMA Initiative. Helped detonate Jughead's core in the Swan. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group | Tracker. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Hugo "Hurley" Reyes | Prominent, Unknown; shifted to 1977 on the main Island and joined the DHARMA Initiative. Helped detonate Jughead's core in the Swan. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group | Recreational facilitator. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Sayid Jarrah | Prominent, Unknown. Boarded the plane in handcuffs with Ilana; shifted to 1977 on the main Island and was found and captured in the jungle outside the barracks by the DHARMA Initiative. Escaped and tried to kill young Ben and helped detonate Jughead's core in the Swan after being shot by Roger Linus for trying to kill his son. | Front | Oceanic 6, LaFleur's group | Man of many talents. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Benjamin Linus | Prominent, Alive. Under the statue. | Front | None | Ex-leader of the Others. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Sun-Hwa Kwon | Prominent, Alive. Next to the statue. | Front | Oceanic 6 | Wife of Jin-Soo Kwon; mother of Ji-Yeon Kwon |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Frank Lapidus | Prominent, Alive; currently on the beach next to the statue. | Cockpit | Ajira Airways | Pilot on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Ilana | Prominent, Alive. Took over camp along with Bram and 2 other survivors and took John Locke's dead body to Richard and the Others. | Front | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Ilana's group | Jacob's ally; Sayid's escort. Took Locke's corpse for the others to know about Jacob's enemy. Currently on the beach next to the statue. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Bram | Prominent, Alive. Took over camp along with Ilana and 2 other survivors and took John Locke's dead body to Richard and the Others. Currently on the beach next to the statue. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Ilana's group | Jacob's ally |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Ilana's group member #1 | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Ilana's group | Jacob's ally |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Ilana's group member #2 | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Ilana's group | Jacob's ally |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Ilana's group member #3 | Followed Ilana and Bram, carried the crate and burned Jacob's cabin. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp, Ilana's group | Jacob's ally |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Jed | Minor, Alive. Living at the camp. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Roxanne | Minor, Alive. Living at the camp. | Middle | Flight 316 Survivor Camp | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Unnamed Flight Attendant extra | Background cast, alive. Living at the camp. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Flight attendant on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#209B57;" | | Unnamed Flight Attendant extra | Background cast, alive. Living at the camp. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Flight attendant on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Unnamed extra | Background cast, Unknown; one of the injured. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Unnamed extra | Background cast, Unknown; one of the injured. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#F4A460;" | | Unnamed extra | Background cast, Unknown; one of the injured. | Middle | Ajira Airways | Passenger. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Rupa Krishnavani | Minor, presumed deceased in crash in .. | Front | Ajira Airways | Flight attendant on Ajira Airways Flight 316. |- style="font-size:11px; text-align: left;vertical-align:top; background-color:#FF6A6A;" | | Caesar | Semi-Prominent, Presumed deceased. Shot by Ben with a shotgun at point blank range in . | Front | Flight 316 Survivor Camp | Passenger. |}